The Blade and Angel Saga
by Jcdracon
Summary: Two of Karbunkle's experiments escape, the bros gain two new allies and an andventure begins. I suck at summerys.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or settings, any new characters sprang from the twisted little world inside my head

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or settings, any new characters sprang from the twisted little world inside my head. I have nothing of value so suing me would be a waste of both my time and yours.

Warning: The first two chapters will be pretty tame, but later chapters will deal with stuff like suicide and rape. While I won't go into real detail people who are disturbed be stuff like that should use caution. I figure the story is rated PG13/R.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Blade and Angel Saga: Prologue

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon all rights reserved

In the Chicago twilight a darkened figure stood, Lengthening shadows hiding her from those she watched below. She had chosen her position well, from her perch on the roof of a small office building she could see and hear everything as the workers diligently cleared away the rubble that was all that was left of Limburger Tower. 

A cold smile graced her face as she thought of the place that had been an inescapable prison for the last six years now reduced to a pile of gravel. From the scene beneath her a small spindly man could be seen running and ducking as his large commander chased him, alternately throwing insults and large pieces of wreckage at him while he attempted to beg for mercy. Ah, dear doctor Karbunckle odd how he didn't look nearly as intimidating with out the bars of her cage separating them. And Limburger, why he looked like the blustering blowhard he was now that she wasn't drugged and writhing in agony.

Her fist tightened around the hilt of her dagger, the fading light catching on the sharp, curved blade that was her namesake. It would be easy, so easy to swoop down on them and make them pay for what they had done. But not yet, first they had to suffer, as she and the others had suffered, two lives for fourteen that was fair, wasn't it? Yes they would pay, just not quite yet.

The cool wind picked up and ruffled jet colored bangs, blowing them into hard emerald eyes. Eyes that had looked into the depths of hell and seen that it was not fiery and hot but instead sterile and cold. They were the eyes of a hunter, a survivor. 

"B? B are you ok?"

The soft question jerked her out of her reverie. She turned her head and looked at her companion, her friend, her Angel. 

"Yeah, as ok as I'll ever be."

"Brooding won't help you know."

"Sorry, the happiness and light thing doesn't work for everyone Ang."

"The bikes are fueled up and ready to go. Someday you're going to have to tell me how you got them out before the roof caved in on our heads."

"Now if I told you everything what would you need me for?"

"Ha. Ha. You're sure they won't know we're gone?"

"Not until it's too late."

"But how will they explain the building just blowing up?"

"They'll blame it on those biker mice they're always talking about, just like always. You ready to ride?"

"Whenever you are."

"Great, let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but my own characters in this or any other of my fanfics

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but my own characters in this or any other of my fanfics. All the original settings and characters belong to their creators.

Setting: This Chapter starts about a month after Blade and Angel escape.

Rated PG/PG13

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter 1

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laser cannons roared, blasters flared, and Throttle cursed. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He should have seen this set up a mile away! Ever since the Big Cheese's tower collapsed last month, (Which for once they hadn't caused) he'd been too quiet. 

Nothing had been happening, nothing. The Stink Fish hadn't so much as jay walked in weeks. He and his bros had been so bored that when Charley girl was kidnapped they hadn't thought twice about rushing strait to the rescue, and strait into a trap.

He hadn't realized there were this many hired guns in Illinois, much less in Chicago. And judging by the firepower they were packing, Karbunckle had been a busy little psychopath. So far they were holding their own but it could go either way, and he couldn't see Charley anywhere. Dang, he didn't want to die here, in some dark dingy warehouse. All he could do was count on his Lady to see him through and pray to whatever gods were listening that Charley would be okay.

A searing pain in his shoulder let him know two things before he hit the ground. One, the blast of one of the goon's toys had knocked him off his bike, and two, DAMMIT!!!! Those things hurt!!!

Before he could get up a large, heavy, greasy boot came down on his chest. Knocking the air out of him and pinning him to the ground. He looked up into the blaster barrel pointed at his head. 

"Hey dare mousey," Greasepitt sneered, "long time no see."

"Not long enough you walking oil slick."

" Yeah? Lets see how tough yeas is once I put a couple a holes in yeas."

" Gentlemen," a snide voice interrupted, "Is that any way to speak in front of a lady?"

From the shadows Limburger appeared, holding Charley in front of him with a blaster underneath her chin. "Now where were we? Ah yes I remember, You rambunctious rodents were going to surrender. Unless you'd enjoy seeing you're charming female friend loose her head."

Vinnie and Modo slowly lowered their weapons and allowed themselves to be surrounded. 

"There now that's better. Now, there is just one thing I'd like to know, WHERE ARE THEY?"

The mice looked at each other in confusion " What in the nine hells are you talkin about Stink Fish?!" Vinnie asked, voicing what they were all thinking.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about vermin," the plutarcian raged, "The female fur balls which escaped, I know you've been hiding them, now WHERE ARE THEY?!!!"

"I do believe he's referring to us Ange." A soft, cold female voice spoke from the darkness surrounding them. 

" I do believe you're right Blade. Fur balls, you'd think if he was going to insult us he'd have the decency to do it to our faces." Another feminine voice said this one with a youthful tinkling sound.

"No, for that he'd have to be decent to begin with."

"True."

Limburger began to sweat, and glance around nervously. "Where are you?!" his voice was tinged with fear, "Show yourselves!"

"AWW, is the big bad plutarcian scared?" the icy female voice asked, "You should be."

A dark shadow detached itself from the wall and before any of Limburger's goons could react a tall female mouse appeared behind their commander. 

One arm wrapped around his throat, pressing against his windpipe, in her fist she held a long deadly looking dagger to the side of his neck. In her other hand she kept a blaster trained on the crowd in front of her. 

"Now," she said in a calm detached tone, "You are all going to back off or I will do two things. First I'm going two put a king-sized hole in anyone who moves, and second I am going to gut your boss like the Stink Fish he is. You all got that?"

None of the lackeys moved.

"Good." She smiled coldly and focused most of her attention on her captive, "You are going to listen to me very carefully and do exactly what I say, Fish. You are going to let the human go and let her get a safe distance away. Then you are going to tell your thugs to back off and allow the mice to get their weapons and bikes, Okay?"

Limburger slowly relaxed his hold on Charley. The female mouse watched dispassionately as the human woman stumbled away, disappearing into the darkness. She tightened her hold on the plutarcian until he croaked out "Do it." To his waiting troops.

The ring of armed men surrounding Vinnie and Modo slowly backed away, letting them retrieve their bikes and weapons without incident. Greasepitt removed his foot from Throttle's chest. And all eyes stayed locked on the director of this little play.

" Bravo, miss mouse." Limburger said "But I'm afraid you've forgotten one little thing."

"And that would be?"

"Me." Wheezed a voice from behind her.

The mouse leapt sideways as Karbunckle fired the laser cannon, leaving a charred hole where she had been standing. Without hesitation she dove into the crowd, taking out as many as she could by slashing with her knife, firing her blaster and keeping them between her and Karbunckle's cannon. 

The bros leapt into action, each mouse using the surprise of the female's attack to his advantage. Throttle soon found himself fighting close to her and couldn't help a slight feeling of awe as he watched her fight. She was constantly in motion as she fought and disabled her opponents coldly and efficiently. And once they were down they stayed down, he couldn't help wincing as one man dropped and curled into the fetal position from a kick to his most vulnerable area.

Two black motorcycles roared towards them, Throttle recognized his but had never seen the other. His female comrade in arms mounted easily and kept their opponents occupied while he dragged himself up onto Lady. He fought the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him, His shoulder throbbed and he was weak from the blood loss.

Finally, the goon squad pulled a retreat, the furry quartet watched as the last of them squealed off into the night. 

Vinnie and Modo then started to cheer, and with a crow of elation Vinnie slapped Throttle on the shoulder. He crumpled with a groan. The white and gray mice looked at each other in horror as they noticed the bloody wound in their friend's shoulder.

Quickly, the female mouse pulled a first aid kit out of her bike's storage compartment and stripped the tan mouse out of his vest. Propping him up she applied pressure to the wound and bandaged it. 

"There, it's not much but it will do the job until we can take care of him properly." she said, "He'll have to ride with one of you."

"Wait a second, where's Charley girl?" Vinnie asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, I had Angel take her back to her home. We should hurry, they'll be getting worried," She turned and mounted her bike, Vinnie did the same while Modo sat Throttle in front of him.

"Who are you?" The snow colored mouse demanded.

"Oh," She said, "Just call me Blade."

They raced off into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Blade and Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Blade and Angel. Nope, nothin, nada, zip.

Setting: The Last Chance Garage

Rated: Pg13/R

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter two

Inside the Last Chance Garage two female forms sat, waiting tensely as they drank coffee and spoke in hushed tones. 

"We shouldn't have left." The human woman said, " What if something happened to them?"

The young female mouse across from her glanced up from her steaming mug and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, B wont let anything bad happen to them."

"Did you see how many goons Limburger had there?" The red hared woman demanded, raking her fingers through her hair in aggravation.

"Blade can handle it," The young mouse said, her unusual blue eyes shinning with hero worship, "Blade can handle anything."

Charley turned and studied her companion. She was quite young only about eighteen or nineteen and small by mouse standards, about 5'3. With a slender, petite body that was covered in soft dove/gray fur. She had a single pair of silver studs in her ears rather than the multiple piercings most mice sported and a silver heart pendant around her neck. Her hair was the palest of golds and seemed to glow like a halo in the bright lights of the kitchen, adding to the air of innocence projected by wide eyes the color of a summer's sky. She truly suited her name, Angel.

Which made Charley incredibly curios about her friendship and loyalty to the other mouse Blade. The two seemed so different; Blade had seemed cold and detached while Angel was warm and concerned. She thought Blade had been dressed in dark shadowy colors while Angel was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather vest and boots in a light brown color.

She wished the guys would get back soon. Closing her eyes she silently prayed that Angel's faith in this Blade person wasn't misplaced. 

A gentle hand settled on her arm, startling her. "Don't worry, Blade said she'd protect them. She's good at that."

Human and mouse smiled at each other and settled back to wait.

Later that night:

Charley rushed to open the garage door at the sound of four motorcycles roaring down the street, screeching to a halt inside. 

She took one look at Throttle's riderless bike and the limp form slumped against Modo before taking charge. Motioning for the big mouse to carry their injured friend to the sofa so she could take care of him.

Meanwhile Angel's attention was centered fully on the tall dark female rider. Who parked her black and green bike beside the younger mouse's silver and pale blue one and dismounted. She gasped and turned even paler as her friend's leather jacket gaped open, revealing the large, dark bloodstains covering the green shirt underneath.

Blade removed her helmet and noticing her companion's reaction arched an eyebrow and said "Don't worry, its not my blood." Before stepping passed her to check on the injured mouse.

"How is he?"

Charley looked up and replied in a worried voice, "The shot didn't hit anything vital but he's lost a lot of blood."

Blade nodded slightly and knelt beside the human woman to help causing Charley to ask "Are you sure? It's not pretty."

Not bothering to look up the Martian simply replied "I've seen worse." Before going to work.

It was early mourning when Throttle finally came around, his weak groan alerting everyone to his return to consciousness. " Ugh, what hit me?"

"Karbunckle's latest creation, how do you feel?" Charley asked.

"Well enough to get some answers." He said staring at the two female mice.

They glanced at each other before Blade stepped forward and said "It's a long story, I suggest we all sit down."

Sitting in a circle Charley and the mice settled in to listen while Blade appeared to gather her thoughts, giving Throttle a moment to study her. She seemed perfectly composed even with them all staring at her, cold expressionless mask in place, an ice queen. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Angel who's every thought and emotion showed up on her face. The differences went even farther than that he thought as he took in her physical characteristics as well.

She was tall, 5'9 at least and while Angel was slender, Blade was absolutely gaunt, just sleek muscle and bone. Her eyes were hallowed out and he was willing to bet that under her bloody shirt you would be able to see every rib outlined. While Angel was pretty in a conventional way Blade had striking features that had the potential of becoming exotically beautiful. Her fur was a dark red/brown color and her hair was black as a plutarcian's nonexistent heart. It was tightly pulled back in a braid that reached her waist instead of loose and just below shoulder length like her friend's. And while the paler mouse had soft, trusting blue eyes, her intelligent green eyes were as hard and cold as the emeralds they resembled. In her ears two pairs of gold studs gleamed, a single gold hoop hung in the cuff of her left ear.

Even their clothing and bikes seemed to clash, while Angel wore light colors and clothing that seemed almost new Blade was dressed almost entirely in black, from the bandana at her throat and her worn, faded jeans to her leather jacket and boots. The only color was her green shirt, the green trim on her jacket and the brown fingerless glove on her right hand. Her jeans were faded and both knees were blown out. Angel's bike was similar to his only smaller and more delicate, Blade's was as sleeker version of Vinnie's. All in all it was difficult to picture them in the same room together, let alone as the friends they seemed to be.

Blade exhaled slowly, and her mouth turned up in an almost smile. " Sorry, I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"The beginning's usually a good place." Vinnie smirked.

"The beginning huh." She said. " I guess it started six years ago, six years, it seems like a life time ago. It was right before the plutarians first officially started their invasion of mars and the plutarcian scientists figured they'd take some test subjects for experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" 

"New weaponry, torture techniques, viruses and diseases, they wanted us wiped out and weren't afraid of using biological warfare to do it. Or in my and Angel's cases testing a formula that would act as a bioinhancer."

"Bioinhancer?"

"Yeah, basically it soups up your whole genetic structure, makes you faster, stronger, improves your senses and increases your learning and memorization capabilities. The queen mother of all steroids."

"But why would they want to make something that improves mice?" Charley asked, confused.

"Once they had gotten it to work on mice they figured they could adapt it to work on their own people. We were kept so doped up it would have been easy to get rid of us once they had it perfected."

"There's one thing I don't get, Ma'am." Modo mentioned. "You couldn't have been much older than kids. How come no one noticed when you disapeared?" Mice were very protective of their young.

"Ah, that was the beauty of it." She said. "We were all street kids, we all were either orphans or had families who wouldn't give a rat's tail if we dropped off the face of mars. Who was gonna notice sixteen less street kids in a place like Garnet City?"

"Sixteen, but what… what happened to the others?" Charley asked hesitantly. 

"Death." If her voice had been cool before it was absolutely frigid now, but her eyes seemed to burn with green flames. 

No one said anything for awhile. Throttle then broke the silence. "How did you escape?"

"A human, Dr. Robin Summers came to work for Limburger. She didn't know what she was working on, just that she'd be allowed to work with first rate equipment on some truly unique specimens for more money than she'd ever seen in her life. She could hardly have said no and with the drugs we were on she had no idea we were intelligent. That is until the goon whose job it was to inject us with the sedatives forgot one day. I guess you could say we owe you since it was one of your attacks that made it slip his mind. Well Doc Summers came back to lab because she'd forgotten her purse and imagine her surprise to find her specimens carrying on a conversation with each other. 

"After that it was all just a matter of time, she replaced the sedatives with water and we acted drugged whenever anyone was around. After a few months we knew every inch of the building down in the labs. Robin quit her job and after a certain amount of time had passed we got out of our cage with the spare key she'd slipped us, the right mixture of chemicals in the lab caused the explosion that totaled the building.

We've been staying with Robin for the last month, learning about this planet. But it was only matter of time before the Big Cheese figured out that a) we didn't die in the explosion and b) we weren't hiding with you. We couldn't endanger Robin that way after all she'd done for us so we tracked you all down."

"Why us?" The tan mouse asked.

"You ever heard the expression the enemy of my enemy is my friend? We're willing to fight with you guys, if you'll have us."

"Sure we'll take you, truth is we could use every fighter we can get."

"They could stay here," Charley offered, "It'll be a little crowded, but considering what that last few years have been like I think it'll work. Come on I'll show you to the guest rooms." She got up and headed up stairs with the others following.

"So sweetheart," Vinnie said cosying up to Blade "since we're gonna be working together…"

He didn't have a chance to finish as she whipped around, grabbing him by the bandana, lifting him of his feet and slamming him into the wall.

"Let's just get something straight right from the start." She snarled at him, "Do NOT under any circumstances call me sweetheart. EVER!" she then released him and followed the others upstairs. Leaving a very shaken white mouse to follow behind.

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know at [wlnessman@home.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:wlnessman@home.com



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and settings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and settings! This story is just something I made up while worshiping at my Biker Mice shrine and is for amusement only.

Setting: B and Ange have been staying with Charley and the bros for maybe three weeks.

Rated: R

Author's Notes: I adore feedback and would love it if you'd send me your opinions at [wlnessman@home.com][1]. Constructive criticism is welcome but flamers will be hunted down and fed to my cat.

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter Three

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved

The ticking of the clock in Charley's office and the pounding of the rain were the only sounds Throttle could hear as he paced back and forth in her darkened living room. Everyone else had long since gone home or gone to bed, saying that Blade would probably be back by morning. But Throttle wanted to be here when she got in, he wanted to be the one to tell her that disappearing for days on end with out a word was not what team players did.

At the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the garage he turned and headed for the door.

He glanced at the glowing face of the watch Charley had given him for Christmas as his irritation grew. Gods! It was three AM! What in the hells did she think she was doing? It wasn't enough that she'd just taken off for three days and worried them all sick then just called them from a pay phone only gods know where as though it was no big deal. Now she was going to wake the whole house too.

There was a click as the door was unlocked and opened, a shadowed form eased into the hallway closing the door softly behind it. 

"Hello Blade." Throttle said quietly, flicking on the lights.

She stiffened before slowly turning to face him, squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. "Sneaking up on people in the dark huh, never figured you for the type."

"Well I guess there's a lot you didn't figure, like say, the fact that the rest of us might want to know where you are, that we might get worried when you pulled your little disappearing act."

"I can handle myself." She said and started to push past him.

"Don't think you can just walk away from this, we're not through here."

Throttle's fist closed around her arm as she moved anchoring her to the spot, she swung around tearing herself from his grasp and hissed at him "LOOK, Leader Boy when we're in battle I got no problem following you, but outside that you can just piss off! I've been taking care of myself for the past 21 years and the last thing I need is a FUCKING BABY SITTER!" 

With that she whirled and stormed up the stairs, wrenching open the bathroom door and shutting it firmly behind her. Locking it and leaving an enraged Throttle staring after her.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." A quiet voice from upstairs mentioned. Throttle looked up as Angel slowly descended the stairs.

"I didn't know you were still up."

"I wasn't until I heard her pull in, sonar like hearing can be a pain. 

"Anyway, you shouldn't have yelled, sometimes she just needs space to brood. Truth is, I'm surprised she didn't bail long before this, she used to do it a lot back home."

"Ya know, sometimes I just don't get you. I mean she treats most of us with indifference at best, disappears without saying a word and in general makes herself a royal pain yet here you are, standing in the dark at three in the morning defending her."

"No, I don't suppose you would get it would you?" She sighed, finger combing her hair in an attempt to straighten it. "Look, I don't think either of us are gonna get any more sleep tonight so why don't you sit down and I'll try to explain."

Throttle started to protest, then shrugged, moved to the sofa and sat. He knew he wasn't gonna sleep after this and at least this way he'd finally get some answers. He hated not having all the answers.

"Okay, I guess I'll start by telling you how B and I met." Angel said, taking a seat in the chair beside him. 

" It was about six weeks before the plutarkians nabbed us, I was running away from home, at the age of twelve and after living in the country most of my life I was still real nieve."

"You ran away from home?" 

"Yeah, my stepfather didn't like me much, I think he hated having a rival for my mother's attention. Not that I was much of one, she was the type of person who needed a man around and what he said was law. So when he brought up sending me away to some boarding school we'd never heard of, Mama was all for it. I hated the idea of being so far from home, so much that with the logic of a twelve-year-old I decided to run away from it." She said with an ironic smile.

"I realized how stupid I had been the moment I got off the bus, I was wet, cold and hungry and to top it all off I had no place to stay. Looking back I must have looked like the perfect target for those guy's who grabbed me.

"There were three of them, I didn't really know what they were planning on doing to me until later, I just knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. And I remember they were laughing, and I was screaming and people were just walking by like they didn't notice. I don't remember ever feeling as helpless as I was then, even in the lab. 

"And then Blade was there, and the guys weren't laughing anymore. I think that's about the only time I've ever seen her really, really angry, its not something I want to see again. Ever. I just sort of sat there shaking and watching her pound the living snot out of those guys and at the time I almost believed in guardian angels. 

"And then she pulled me up of the ground, brushed me off and proceeded to give me one of the longest lectures of my life about how stupid it was to wander around alone in this part of the city at night and what had I been thinking, etc. All while dragging my back to the warehouse she was holed up in so she could convince Gun to take me in."

"Gun?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about him? He's Blade's brother. They're twins. They were the oldest of the seventeen of us there and were real tight. I think she misses him. They were sort of the older siblings we never had. Gun was out looking for food when they nabbed us, that's the only reason they didn't take him too."

"Okay, so she's been good to you, that doesn't mean she should shut the rest of us out. We'd be good to her if she'd let us."

"I know you would, you're all good people, but it's not that simple. Blade's had trouble trusting people for as long as I've known her. We don't talk about it but I think something happened to her before then, something really…bad." She shook her self slightly and stood up "Anyway that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Throttle."

And with that she turned and headed back upstairs, leaving Throttle alone in the dark. Thinking.

Meanwhile:

Blade shut the bathroom door, locked it and turned on the shower, anger making her breath come in ragged, shallow gasps. 

Turning the heat up as hot as she could stand it she stripped out of her damp clothing and looked in the mirror. Her hair was already wet because of her riding around without her helmet and was unatractavely plastered to her skull but other than that she looked great. Her body had filled out after all the meals she'd forced down her throat over the past few weeks but still remained supple and firm, giving her a body that would make most women green with envy. At least, the front of her would. 

Pulling her hair over her shoulder and out of it's braid she turned so her back was to the mirror which was already fogging up with steam and looked at the jagged lines of scar tissue that covered her back from shoulders to hips. She smiled bitterly. Back there she was still ugly.

She stepped into the stall and sighed as the scalding water poured over her. Grabbing the soap and scrubbing hard she let her thoughts drift away into the comfortable numbness she favored.

When the water began to grow chilled she turned it off and got out, snagging a forest green robe and tying it around her waist as she went. She quickly gathered up her clothing and headed into the hallway, walking towards her room. 

She paused briefly on her way, head cocked slightly to the side as she listened and grimaced. Angel was downstairs defending her honor. She only hoped Ange wouldn't say anything to damage her Ice Bitch image.

Silently, she entered her room, moving comfortably through the blackness until she reached the small, cheap bedside lamp on her dresser. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar light flooding the small room. It was Spartan by anyone's standards, just a small single bed, banged up dresser and chair set and an empty closet. The dresser top, the floor, and the walls were all almost completely bare. If you didn't know any different you wouldn't be able to tell anyone lived there at all.

Kneeling by the side of the bed she reached under and pulled a small, plain notebook out from where she had taped it between the boards supporting the mattress. It was completely hidden unless you knew what to look for. The perfect spot.

Book in hand, she sat down at the desk, took out a pen and started to write.

To Whom It May Concern: (I guess that means you Ange)

So here it is, the middle of the night, (or the beginning of the morning depending on how you look at it) and I'm here trying to think of how to explain why I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do. Not excuse, excuses are for the weak, but I just wanna see if I can get you to understand why.

And now you're wondering why I'm writing this down in a book for you to find. You're asking yourself, Why couldn't I tell you about this shit to your face instead of keeping quiet about it before dragging myself out to some alley somewhere and blowing my brains out, or slashing my wrists, or whatever else I do.

The main reason I guess is this. I'm a fucking coward. I don't think I could stand having my shining armor tarnished, seeing the disappointment in your eyes, the pain, the disgust.

But please Angel, ya gotta understand this one thing before I go on, you had nothing to do with what happened. I'm a screwed up waste of space and that's it. These are my problems not yours.

See I know you Ange, and your wondering how I can be so calm, talking about killing myself. But see, that's something most people wouldn't get, cause the thing is I'm not scared of death. No, death an me, we're old buddies. It's life that scares me.

Cause life hurts. It hurts like a sonofabitch. And I'm not into pain. I just want the pain to stop! Why won't it stop hurting?

I sort of figured part of that out, see I never prepared myself for when we moved in here. Robin is a great person, but her first love is her job, any other relationships come second. It was easy to keep her at a distance.

But Charley and the guys, they're not like that, they all put each other first. Which is good for you, they'll be good friends to you and keep you away from emotional wrecks like me in the future. But its very, very bad for me, see good people like them are hard to guard against. If you let them to close they'll slip passed all your defenses and next thing you know they're under your skin. Like I said, very, very bad.

Most of the time I just feel cold, cold and empty. Like someone scooped the inside outta me and froze the shell. And if I let anyone but you close the ice'll melt and there'll be nothing left.

But it's hard; cause Modo and Charley are so genuinely nice. I don't know how to deal with nice people. And Vinnie has a great sense of humor and Throttle… well I like him. No, not like that, although I will admit I find him attractive, and smart, and funny, and one of the greatest people I've ever met and…DAMMIT! Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!!

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not only do I have enough emotional baggage to crush three people but I have to fall for a guy who is completely devoted to his girlfriend. A girlfriend who is currently pressuring him to go back to mars. I've heard them fighting, (Super hearing strikes again) and from the way things are going something's gonna give.

I sure can pick um. But then I already knew that.

Yeah, I guess I shoulda seen this coming. I mean, after Torque any guy would be an improvement. Some times I'll just sit here in the dark staring at the dagger and wish he'd finished what he'd started.

I know you've seen the scars Ange, but I also know you'd never ask about em, you're good to me that way. 

But the scars aren't the only flaws in me Ange. I haven't told you about the seizures, how my whole body just sort of knots up so I can't move, almost can't breathe. And then the shaking starts, I hate loosing control of my body like that. 

I'm always cold. I said that already, but this time I mean it literally. I have three comforters on my bed and sometimes that's still not enough. And I take hot showers, lots of hot showers, two or three a day. My guess is that all this shit is some weird side affect of that new stuff they pumped into me right before we left.

And I'm not even starting on the dreams; I sound proofed this room so the screaming wouldn't bug anyone. But I've worked out a system; I work odd jobs, drink, party, and get in as many bar room brawls as possible. By the time I'm done I'm either to tired or to hammered to dream. Don't worry, I learned all about avoiding flying beer bottles from mom.

I never did tell you much about mom did I? Well, she OD'd when Gun and I were five and was I guess you could say part of the universe's oldest profession. Gun and I are the result of faulty birth control and the fact that she couldn't afford to get rid of us. Any money she had she drank, smoked, snorted or injected. People used to say I looked like her, lucky me.

But she doesn't matter, not any more. For as long as I can remember It's been just me and Gun and whoever we were hanging around with at the time.

Gods I miss him, sometimes I think he was the only one who ever really got me. 

I know I've made you sad Ange, but if you're reading this note then I know that I did what I set out to do and brought the big cheese and Karbuncle down. As long as they still draw breathe so will I, our bros and sises will be avenged that I can promise. No matter what it takes.

And I wish I could think of the words to say what you mean to me. All I can say is this; I couldn't love you more if you were my own sister. 

Ride Free Forever

Blade

The book was returned to its hiding place, and the light went out.

__

  


   [1]: mailto:wlnessman@home.com



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or settings

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or settings. But everything else is Mine! MINE!!! Do hear?! Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry, I'm done.

Setting A week or two after the last chapter. 

Author's Notes: Once again I'm begging on bended knee, PLEEEEEESE REVIEW! (Big sad puppy eyes) How could you say no to a face like this? Lemme know what ya all think at [wlnessman@home.com][1]

Rated: R

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter Four

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved

Limburger Tower:

"WHAT?!!!" The fearsome bellow of the building's owner seemed to shake its very foundations. 

Two floors below him a blond secretary winced in sympathy for whatever poor schnook it was who had found himself in the boss' bad graces. She'd only ever met him twice but both times she came away feeling kinda… slimy. And then there was that weird smell.

Oh well, it really didn't matter, after all she was only working here until she finished school. She smiled slightly; then she could start new exiting career as a journalist. She sighed and looked around at the drab beige office, it would be a welcome change from this place. Nothing interesting ever happened around here.

Meanwhile Upstairs:

"Let me see if I understand you correctly you simpering simpleton," Lawrence Limburger said with a sneer, "you managed, not only to allow those blasted bikers to make fools of you all once again. But you also managed to lose all of the oil we had collected for shipment AND destroy equipment that cost me an incredible amount of money, ONCE AGAIN!!!"  


The large slimy man cowering in the corner timidly tried to explain "B…but mister Limburger sir it wasn't our fault. Ya see…"

"SILENCE!!! I've no patience for your pathetic excuses! LEAVE ME! I must see if I can discover a plan capable of destroying those vile vermin that even you can't bungle."

The purple clad businessman turned on his intercom, ignoring Greasepitt's not so quiet attempt to sneak out of the office. 

"Karbuncle."

The floor in the center of the office opened as the platform from the lab carrying the demented doctor rose. 

"Yhesss your Dairy Freshnesss?"

"I'm in need of a plan to destroy those hellish heroes."

"I suspected as much, in fact I think I have just the thing." He pulled out a large, complex looking remote and pointed it at the wall where a large TV screen appeared. After punching a series of buttons the screen came to life. 

"You see how he leads them?" Karbunkle asked pointing as Throttle shouted instructions to Vinnie and Angel. "If we were to get rid of him, the rest would be that much easier to destroy."

"Yes," Limburger said thoughtfully, "Take down the head and the body will follow. But how?"

"Why, quiet easily, with this." the small man placed a large canister on his employer's desk.

Limburger eyed the metal cylinder skeptically, "What is it?"

"Do you remember the virus we tested on the subjects we took from mars a few years ago?"

"Yes of course, but it took too long to work."

"Well this is an improved version, it takes effect much more quickly and is extremely… unpleasant."

Limburger pause to think for a moment then began to laugh. Everyone within hearing distance couldn't help an instinctive shudder at the maniacal sound.

Three Days Later:

The Chicago streets were a war zone as Limburger's goons sped down the road, dodging shots from the mice's weapons as they went. 

Blade couldn't help thinking something was wrong, The goon squad had only put up a minimum effort to fight before turning tail and running. Further more they had passed several turns leading into back roads they could have lost them on. No something was definitely up.

From the corner of her eye she saw something, the glint of moon light on metal coming from an alleyway. She turned in time to see Greasepitt taking aim with a large deadly looking weapon as Throttle moved into his sights. 

Swerving sharply she shoved him as hard as her genetically engineered muscles would allow her. Causing him and his bike to go flying out of the way, just as Greasepitt's shot hit, sending her sprawling and a large cloud of reddish gas to fill the air around her. 

The other mice screeched to a halt as they rushed to their fallen comrades. Throttle was already staggering to his feet while Blade was on her knees coughing as the cloud dispersed.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked, helping Blade to her feet.

"I'm fine," She choked out as she moved to mount her bike. "Let's get out of here okay." She speeded of towards the garage, leaving the others behind.

They all followed, but Throttle couldn't help but think that in spite of all the times Blade had been cold and down right rude to him, acting as though she hated him on some occasions, she had just taken a shot meant for him.

Back at the garage Blade wasn't feeling well. Her head was killing her, her throat felt like it had been sand blasted and her vision kept blurring, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this should remind her of something, she just couldn't remember what.

Finally, she rose and headed for the stairs, intending to go to bed. 

"Hey, B where ya going?" Angel asked.

"To bed."

"Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired that's all." She said before her knees gave out and she grabbed the banister for support. She was suddenly wracked with wet, hacking coughs, and a tiny stream of blood trickled out of her mouth. Her grip on the banister loosened and her unconscious form would have fallen if Throttle who had stood up when he first noticed her distress hadn't moved in time to catch her.

He carefully scooped her up into his arms and moved her to the couch. He noticed she was hot, incredibly hot and had started to sweat. At the same time he noticed she was light, much lighter than he would have expected from someone of her height, muscle tone and ferocity on the battlefield.

"What happened to her?" Charley asked.

"It must have something to do with whatever Oil Breath sprayed her with." Throttle muttered.

Meanwhile Angel had gone deathly pale and started shaking and chanting "Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods Oh Gods, Oh Gods."

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Vinnie asked with unusual seriousness.

"We have to call Robin! We have to call Robin NOW!" She raced to the phone and rapidly punched in numbers. 

"Hello, Robin! It's Angel, we've got a problem. You remember how we told you Karbuncle had tested that virus on Blitz a few years back? Well I think he infected Blade with it!… She has all the same symptoms… It hit her really fast… Yeah, okay I can do that… Okay, Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and turned back towards the guys and Charley.

"We have to get a sample of her blood down to Robin right away. The way this thing is progressing, it won't take long for the disease to run its course."

"What happens then?" Throttle asked looking down at her.

"She dies." Angel said tersely, already going upstairs to get the equipment Robin had given them before they'd left her home.

Blood sample in hand Angel, Charley, Throttle and Modo prepared to leave with Vinnie griping about being left behind.

"Aw Man! Why do I get stuck here?!"

Angel walked over to him a put a hand on his arm. "Because I know you'll take care of her."

Before he could respond to that surprising comment she was gone, with the others not far behind her.

Robin was waiting outside the lab she was now employed at when they arrived. Without wasting time she quickly took the sample, unlocked the door and began testing it. Comparing it to a sample previously taken from Blade.

This gave those of them who had never met her a chance to study her. She was older than they, about 35, with sleek short brown hair were, and sharp, intelligent hazel eyes partially hidden behind the lenses of her glasses. Dressed simply in a light pink sweater and blue jeans, she seemed perfectly confident and at home in the lab.

She let out a low whistle and turned towards them. "This is some of Karbunckle's best work, between the uniqueness of the virus itself and the abnormalities in Blade's blood it could take a while. I'll do my best but it may not be enough."

Angel sucked in a sharp breath and abruptly left the room. Modo motioned for them all to stay there before turning and following her.

He found her crying on the steps outside. Silently he sat down beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder, waiting as her sobs quieted into shaking gasps and sniffling and finally stopped all together. 

"You gonna be okay now?" He asked her gently.

"She's got to be okay, she just has to." 

"You two are real tight aren't you?"

"She's the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Whatever happens, we'll all be there for you, one hundred percent."

She turned slightly and looked up at him, she'd always felt more comfortable with him than the others and lately she'd began to have…feelings for him. Those feelings were probably the first secret she'd ever kept from Blade.

Looking down into Angel's soft blue eyes Modo felt the tightness around his heart increase, he'd been fighting his attraction to her for weeks, he wasn't sure how Blade would take it and he didn't want to strain her and Angel's relationship. But Dang, she was so pretty and sweet and right now she was hurting so bad, he couldn't stop his head from lowering and then they were kissing.

Part of his brain was shocked, this went against everything his gray furred Mama had taught him, but the larger part of his brain told it to shut the hells up because she was kissing him back!

Eventually the kiss broke and settling against him with a sigh Angel then started to pray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the garage Vinnie paced around Blade's small room where they'd moved her to. He couldn't help but marvel at how clean the place was not a speck of dust anywhere. Not that she had much of anything to mess up. 

His attention was drawn to the bed, where Blade had started mumbling, only her voice sounded different, kinda like a little kid. 

"Mommy, please stop Mommy. I'll be good. Be quiet. Please stop."

Her antennae began to glow, like she was going to path with someone, and then they pulsed once, twice, and then Vinnie wasn't in her room anymore.

The first thing that stuck him was the feeling of total helplessness, then the pain, his eye was starting to swell shut from where Mommy had hit him, and then he noticed the kid in front of him. Gun, Gun was trying to protect him, Gun loved him.

Then things shifted, Mommy wasn't hurting them anymore. No, now she was entertaining one of her clients on the mattress by the furnace while he and Gun hid in the closet and tried to block out the noises.

And then they were walking into the home they were hardly ever at anymore and finding her dead. Stoned dead. Stone cold dead.

Then later, years later, when he was young and tough and strong and the bad stuff had been pushed into a dark little corner only Gun and he knew about. No one knew who their mother was.

Especially not Torque, He was so funny and smart, and he liked him. So what if Gun didn't like him didn't trust him, he was probably just jealous Because he'd made other friends.

Then in the alley he learned just what friendship meant to Torque. He felt the pain, the rage, the total helplessness as he was violated in every way possible. Finally lying in his own blood, he felt his fingers brush the cold steel of the blade where Torque had dropped it a single coin dropped and bounced near his hand and he heard the words he would remember forever, "Like mother like daughter, Hey Sweetheart?" Then pain fading to darkness.

Months passed he healed, on the outside any way, when he took a short cut through an alley and found those sons of rats and that poor kid. The rage welled up and spilled over, and if the kid hadn't been there he might have killed them. But instead he just put them in a world of hurt.

And he gained his Angel.

And then the labs, the dark, the cold, the pain of seeing the kids who had depended on him to protect them die, one after the other until only the two of them were left.

And release, no longer in a cage but free, free at last. But not for long, soon he was in another cage, this time he was bound by his fear, his hurt, wanting to reach out but scared to, so scared.

And the feelings for Throttle, they wouldn't go away. And he shriveled up a little inside every time he had to be cruel, or he saw the pain in his face after a fight with Carbine, and the knowing that Throttle would never want to be with him especially if he knew the real him.

And he was tired, so tired, just wanted to rest. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad.

Vinnie came to and slowly pulled himself up into a chair. Then, Vincent van Wham, the Baddest Mammajamma in the Universe put his head in his hands and cried.

Later, much later he became aware of footsteps pounding up the stairs and looked up in time to see Angel tear into the room and inject Blade with a clear, blue tinged liquid.

Within fifteen minutes the darker mouse's heat beat was returning to normal, instead of its previous shallow, fluttering.

In spite of that it took her three more day's to regain consciousness and she was incredibly weak. If anyone noticed that Vinnie was more subdued that normal no one mentioned it. 

It was on the fifth day of her recovery that Modo decided to talk to her. Ever the gentleman he knocked quietly on the door and waited for her invitation before entering.

"Blade Ma'am," He asked "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She propped herself up on her pillows and nodding motioned him over to the bed. "What about?"

Modo feeling incredibly uncomfortable blurted "I'm in love with Angel." And waited for the explosion. 

Surprisingly, none came, she just closed her eyes and said in a subdued voice, "I'm screwed up Modo, I've been screwed up for a long time. It might take a while for me to figure this shit out but in the mean time I'm asking you to take care of Ange for me."

He stood there stunned for a few moments, then nodded and seeing her exhaustion turned to leave.

"Oh, Modo," She mentioned, he looked back at her inquiringly, "Hurt her, and I'll kill you." She said softly.

It took Vinnie another two days to aproach her, he found her sitting on the floor, leaning against the coach.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look um, I've kinda got something to tell ya."

She looked up at his face and patted the spot beside her.

"Look, I know about what happened to you before, all of it."

"I figured you might."

"How?"

"Let's just say I know stuff about you now and leave it at that."

"Okay."

They sat it silence for a few minutes until she said "So, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not until you're ready for them to know."

   [1]: mailto:wlnessman@home.com



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What is it with you people

Disclaimer: What is it with you people?! I own NOTHING!!! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Please don't sue.

Setting: a month after the last chapter.

Author's Notes: Feedback is greatly appreciated. You can let me know what you think at [wlnessman@home.com][1]. Or you can check out my new site at [www.geocities.com/jcdracon/index.html][2] Thanx.

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter 5

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved.

The roar of Lady's engine shattered the relative quite of the Chicago night. Her rider couldn't have cared less.

Moodily he let the bike do the driving as he concentrated on reliving the argument he'd had with his now ex-girlfriend. 

**__**

I told you I'm needed here Babe.

That's Bull and you know it. We could send anyone else down there to handle the situation. We need you here. I need you here.

****

I can't just walk away from this.

You know what, I think it's not just duty holding you there Throttle Mouse. I think it's got something to do with those two girls you've been working with.

****

That's ridiculous.

Is it? They're almost all you ever talk about lately. 'Blade is such an awesome fighter.' 'Angel is a really sweet kid.' 'I'm glad their on our side.'

****

All of that is true. But it doesn't influence why I'm staying here.

You know I wasn't worried when they first joined up with you. What with you making Angel sound like some innocent little five-year-old and your bitching about what a pain in the tail Blade was. I'm still not, about Angel anyway. But you've changed when you talk about Blade. All of a sudden it's like she can do no wrong. Look at the way you freaked after that virus thing hit her.

****

She took a shot that was meant for me, she didn't have to but she did. For Gods' sake Carbine she almost died! And lately she's really been turning her life around.

Just answer me one thing. Are you sleeping with her?

****

What?! You're way out of line there Babe.

Am I? Prove it! Come back to mars! 

****

I'm sorry Babe. I can't do that.

It's Earth or me Throttle. You're gonna hafta choose.

****

Then I guess we'll both have to find someone else to be with. Goodbye, Carbine.

He had turned off the CB and tore out of there like the demons of the nine hells were on his tail.

Which was how he'd ended up here, driving around doing nothing. The anger he'd felt after the fight had faded almost immediately after he'd left the score board, leaving behind it an odd sense of relief. Lately he'd begun to feel trapped, like the walls were closing in. The pressures of leadership were beginning to way on him and he needed someone to talk to. Before she'd started pressuring him Carbine had been that someone. But that changed as he began to watch his words, always careful never to give her something to use against him like she had with Blade. 

Now that really Cheesed him off. 

It wasn't that he didn't think she was attractive. Gods no, he'd have to be blind, deaf or gay not to notice what a beautiful bright green her eyes were, how soft and silky her hair looked or (A new discovery) what an amazing laugh she had.

He felt a slight tinge of jealousy at that thought because it was Vinnie who made her laugh. Vinnie who could tease her out of her bad moods, Vinnie whose company she sought out.

He even acted differently around her than other women. He seemed less the ego maniac when they were together unless he deliberately acted that way to a rise out of her, he didn't flirt with her, acting more like she was one of the guys. But what seemed the most odd was the fact that he never, ever referred to her as Sweetheart, something he had no problem doing to anyone else.

Before this wouldn't have bothered him, he just would have been thankful that someone had gotten her out of his hair and been done with it, but not now. Not now that she had started to change, Instead of brooding up in her room she'd started coming down to hang out, watching the game and arguing good naturedly with Vinnie over teams. 

Her change in attitude didn't just include Vinnie, No she'd come down one afternoon and shyly asked Charley if she could show her how to do some of the work, later showing her some self defense moves and helping out in the garage whenever needed. She openly liked Modo now, if only because of the way he treated Angel. It was only him that she had failed to approach; she wasn't hostile towards him anymore, just really… uncomfortable. 

Lady came to a halt, forcing Throttle to look at his surroundings. Above him the familiar sign of the Last Chance Garage crowned one of the few buildings in the area not yet destroyed by Limburger. He noticed a light on upstairs, odd, Modo had taken Angel out somewhere and Vinnie had mentioned taking the girls out for a ride. Blade must have decided to stay home. He squelched the perverse pleasure that thought gave him.

He hit the door opener Charley had installed on their bikes in the vain hope they'd use them and went inside. 

As he headed for the stairs he mentally barated himself, Blade had just gone from hating him to ignoring him there was no way she'd be interested in hearing about his problems. That thought didn't stop him from climbing the stairs and starting towards her room, it wasn't until he'd reached her door that he stopped and reconsidered. As he turned to leave Blade's voice, slightly muffled from behind the door stopped him. 

"You might as well come in Throttle, I heard you coming." 

He pushed open the door and entered. She was sitting at her desk, obviously fresh out of the shower, her hair loose and damp around her shoulders, the brush she'd been using still in her hand. She hadn't been expecting company judging from the way she was dressed in a pair of navy track shorts trimmed with orange and a pale green backless top tying at the neck and waist. But what stopped him cold was the scars that covered her back, scars that the soldier part of his brain told him had been caused by a sharp blade. 

Glancing over her shoulder and noticing his reaction Blade smiled grimly and said, "Not very pretty are they?"

"What?…How?" He stuttered.

"I paid the inevitable price for trusting the wrong person, I got stabbed in the back." She turned fully and stood, studying him with a look of concern. "But you didn't come here to talk about me. What's wrong?"

That question and her obvious concern finally caused his already tightly stretched nerves to snap and he began to laugh, almost hysterically, And then to his horror his throat tightened and a strangled sob worked its way out. The next thing he knew he was balling his bionic eyes out into Blade's small but sturdy shoulder.

As he slowly regained his composure, he became more aware of his surroundings; Blade's unbound hair was every bit as soft as it looked and smelt faintly spicy, like cinnamon. Small capable hands rubbed soothing circles on his back while her quiet voice murmured reassurances. With a final shuddering breath he pulled himself away and stepped back.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it, as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

"Thanks. Still, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Depends on whether you mean physically or emotionally, physically speaking I was a bit uncomfortable, You're not exactly a light weight you know. But emotionally speaking… well I've been playing mother figure to pretty much all the younger kids we hung with since I was ten."

"Somehow that doesn't help, thanks any way though."

"No problem."

Uncomfortably the tan mouse cast around the room for a change of subject, his eyes finally coming to rest on a large pile of books sitting on her desk. He walked over to it and scanned the titles feeling vaguely surprised at the wide range of subjects. Three were University texts, each on different subjects there was also a murder mystery novel, a James Bomb spy novel, a horror novel with a generous amount of blood dripping from the title and (This one almost choked him) A romance novel titled 'Sword of Desire'. Wordlessly he raised the book, holding it with two fingers as if it might bite him and arched an eyebrow. 

She laughed and said simply "Charley recommended it but I don't think romance is for me, I got up to the line about 'Heaving bosoms' and had to quit."

"This is quite a collection, You interested in all this stuff?"

"Not all of it, mostly I'm reading a lot of them to see if it does interest me. I've been so busy wallowing in self pity these last few months I never really took the time to find out what interests me."

When his moved to protest she cut him off immediately "Don't argue with me it's true, I could have done this ever since we first got out and Robin taught us to read but I didn't. Just like I could have made an effort to get along with all of you but I didn't. I was too caught up in my own problems, Hells I still am to some extent but that's changing. Now we're going to stop talking about me, you're going to let me get changed and we're going to go somewhere to talk about what's bothering you."

With that Throttle found himself being herded towards the door, if he'd thought pissed of Blade was impressive than determined Blade was a force of nature. And right now she was determined that they were going to go somewhere to talk. 

Five minutes later he was pulling out of the drive way and following Blade who seemed to know exactly where she was going. 

She pulled to a stop in front of a bar that even Vinnie might have balked at entering, but she just swung off her bike and casually strolled inside, leaving him no choice but to follow, he was sensing a pattern here. With a glance at the beat up old sign aptly naming the place The Black Hole, he entered and received yet another shock at the sight of Blade chatting familiarly with the huge rough looking bartender. She looked at him and motioned him over.

"Throttle let me introduce you to Big Bruce McAlester, the owner of this fine establishment and my part time employer." 

"Employer?"

"That's right," The huge man said proudly clapping a ham sized hand on her shoulder "B here takes over for me on Tuesday and Thursday nights, I wasn't too sure about hiring a little thing like her at first but she's been doing a first rate job."

"Thanks Bruce, but just what exactly did you mean by that 'little thing' crack?" She asked teasingly and pulling gently on his chestnut brown ponytail streaked liberally with gray.

"Nothing, nothing at all," He said with a twinkle in his gray eyes, "Now will you be wanten your usual table?"

"Sure, and can ya send over a pitcher of liquid numbness in a few minutes?"

"Why? Did somethin happen?" He asked with sudden concern.

"Not to me." With that she turned and led the way to a small table in a dark shadowed corner. You could barely tell it was there unless you knew where to look.

He'd hardly sat down before she looked at him with sudden intensity and said, "Okay. Spill."

He jerked as if she'd slapped him and said, "Boy, you sure don't believe in small talk do you?"

She just arched an eyebrow and waited.

He heaved out a sigh and stated simply, "Carbine and I broke up."

"And?"

He looked at her, startled.

She smiled and said "That break up was a long time coming and you're to observant not to have noticed. I have a feeling it was just the catalyst, am I right?"

His feeling of relief when their drinks arrived died instantly at the look she gave him. 

Staling he asked, "What is this?"

"Rum and rootbeer, speaking from experience I can tell you for certain that if you get enough of these in you whatever's bugging you will go away for the night, and tomorrow morning you'll be too hungover to care about anything else."

"You do this a lot huh?"

"No, lately I cut myself off at two. But tonight isn't about me, I haven't forgotten about what we were talking about you know."

As the alcohol began to kick in he found himself talking about his fear that he was loosing his edge. Telling her about what he felt was his monumental bad call that at the warehouse that had nearly gotten them all killed, the guilt he still felt over her nearly dying because he hadn't seen the danger they were in. But most importantly he told her about the blinding terror he felt of becoming like his coach and mentor Stoker was for a while, more of a hindrance than help on the battlefield and not knowing it.

And she was quick to reassure him that he was in no way loosing his edge. Pointing out situation after situation in which he had made an excellent command decision and systematically tearing apart each of his arguments with the same dogged persistence she often displayed in battle.

After a few more drinks he finally worked up the courage to ask her about her sudden friendship with Vinnie. 

"He makes me laugh, and we have a lot in common."

Throttle couldn't help a skeptical "Like what?"

"We both have parents who qualify for mars' Lousy Parenting Award for one thing."

"You mean you know about…"

"How his mother ran off with some guy when he was ten and his father taking it out on him with his fists until he could fight back? How he developed the whole ego maniac thing as a defense mechanism? Yeah, I know. That's another thing we have in common, we're both just a pair of giant defense mechanisms."

As the night wore on they both found themselves coughing up their life's stories. Throttle talking about seeing his entire family killed by Plutarkians and being saved from slavery by the Freedom Fighters in a raid. Then meeting up with his bros and having Stoker take him under his wing.

Blade in turn spoke about her life on the streets. Going into great detail on some of the stories about her and Gun while barely skimming over her mother. She told him about the attack and explained why she had changed her name after saying, "The bastard damn near killed me twice, first when he used my back for a chopping block and again when the cuts got infected. It kinda seemed fitting." she omitted a few details. 

It was nearly dawn before they left driving down to the score board first. Blade dismounted and walked with him as he staggered unsteadily to the door. She turned to leave, then paused and hugged him whispering "It'll get better Throttle, I promise." before disappearing into the dark.

Throttle stood there stunned for a while and it wasn't until the sun was peeking over the horizon that he turned and went inside. In those immortal words this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

__ ****

   [1]: mailto:wlnessman@home.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/jcdracon/index.html



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Biker Mice belong to their respective owners and the song Breathing is by Life House

Disclaimer: The Biker Mice belong to their respective owners and the song Breathing is by Life House. 

Setting: Three weeks after the last one. (No I'm incapable of writing two chapters that take place in the same week.)

Author's Notes: For awhile now I've been toying with the idea of writing a song fic, when I heard this song I was hooked, it seemed perfect for what I wanted to say. 

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Morning and Virago, these two have been very supportive of this story and being a sappy sentimentalist I thought that it was only fitting to dedicate this chapter and the ones after to them. It's just my way of saying thanx guys.

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter 6

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001 All Rights Reserved

Blade sat on the edge of her bed staring at the saringe in her hand. There really was no point in putting it off, she mused, not if she wanted the side affects to wair off before Throttle got there. And the drugs really did seem to be helping, she hadn't had an attack in weeks, she still chilled easily but at least now she could walk around in shorts and a T-shirt without having to crank the heat up so high it made everyone else uncomfortable. But that was understandable, Robin probably knew more about her physiology than anyone else and she was incredibly good at her work. 

Sighing she gave in to the inevitable and finding a vein injected the clear liquid into her arm and braced herself against the nausea and dizziness that followed. Gods she hated needles. She shut her eyes against the visions of her mother pumping the only stiff that would stop the cravings into herself, coming home and finding her laying on the ground dead, the needle still in her arm. And later one of Limburger's goons keeping them week and helpless, Karbuncle laughing as he tested drug after drug, disposing of the dead like so much garbage.

__

I'm finding my way back to sanity again

Though I don't really know what

I'm gonna do when I get there

Take a breath and hold on tight 

Spin around one more time 

And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace

Finally, finally, she felt the affects subsiding and slowly stood up, resigned she looked at the mess Vinnie had made of usually neat room and snagging the garbage bag she'd had the foresight to bring up earlier set about picking up the discarded rootbeer cans and hotdog wrappings. Next time she and Vin had lunch together they'd eat in the kitchen she thought as she bent to reach under the bed. Not that she didn't love him like a brother but the man couldn't pick up after himself to save his life.

She froze as her hand brushed against cool cardboard, straightening she stared at the plain notebook in her hands noting absently that the thin coating of dust was coming of on her fingers. 

She wasn't sure how long she knelt there frozen to the spot before she realized that someone was calling her name. Coming back to reality with a jerk she became aware that Throttle was calling her and from the sounds of it had been for a long time. 

Coming fully to attention she stood abruptly and with a quick decision stuffed the book unceremoniously into the bag. Great, just great, because of her day dreaming he was here before she'd had a chance to shield her emotions. Oh well, they were watching that new James Bomb movie tonight hopefully he'd be to caught up in the story to notice how his presence affected her. 

Yeah, and maybe the moon would fall out of the sky.

I am hanging on every word you say 

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright with me 

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be

Throttle looked up as Blade jogged down the stairs, dragging a huge garbage bag behind her. "Spring cleaning?" He asked mildly.

"Try Vin cleaning." She said with a laugh "I swear sometimes I think it's a miracle Limburger hasn't found you guys by now, all he'd have to do is follow the trail of empty rootbeer cans and hotdog containers."

"Oh. Vinnie was over here?" He said lightly, ignoring the sudden stab of jealousy the thought caused. It wasn't as if he had any reason to be he told himself, he knew there was nothing going on between Vin and her and even if there was what was it to him? It wasn't as if he had any kind of a claim on her affections. 

"Yeah, we had lunch. Do ya think we could order in tonight? Something besides hotdogs?"

"Sure, Pizza okay with you?"

"So long as we skip the anchovies." They both shuddered at the thought.

I am looking past the shadows 

Of my mind into the truth and 

I'm trying to identify

The voices in my head

God, which one's you

Let me feel one more time 

What it feels like to feel 

And break these calluses off me

One more time

Later as they sat watching the movie on opposite ends of the couch the near empty pizza box between them Throttle took the opportunity to study his companion, noting how cute she looked in the baggy over sized T-shirt and sweat pants she was wearing. A thought he was sure would have earned him a taste of Blade's killer right hook if she'd heard it. But still with her hair down around her shoulders and the soft cotton cloaking her body he could almost believe her to be much younger than the twenty one year old woman he knew she was. Almost.

On the other end of the coach the subject of his thoughts was concentrating on avoiding looking at him. Damn it! Damn it to the nine bloody hells! She'd been looking forward to this. She'd wanted to see this movie ever since she'd heard it was coming out. Angel and Charley hadn't wanted to rent it, having been forced to sit through all five of the other James Bomb movies at least twice. So on movie night she'd been trapped watching Titanic and various other non violent movies while trying hard not to fall asleep. And now because she wasn't able to control her reaction to Throttle's presence she was missing it anyway!

Sighing softly to herself she reached for the last piece of pizza just as Throttle did. Their fingers brushed and caused their gazes to jerk towards each other. Meet. Hold.

__

I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight 

That's alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit 

Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be

There was no telling who moved first but the next thing either of them knew they were wrapped around each other. The pizza box forgotten in their attempt to get closer, kissing desperately as emotions long held in check rushed to the surface. One of Throttle's hands sliding up and under her shirt brought Blade back to earth with a harsh thump. She immediately stiffened and pushed him away abruptly.

"What? What is it?" Throttle asked harshly though regretted it almost immediately when he noticed how shaken the usually unrufflable Blade was.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't!" She was horrified to realize how close to tears she sounded.

"It's okay, it's okay." Throttle spoke soothingly, as though approaching a frightened and possibly dangerous animal. "I won't try anything like that again until you tell me its okay. But I'm not sorry this happened, I like you Blade and I find you attractive as hells. But I won't push you, if you want us to see if we can have something between us that's great, if you just want us to stop this right here that's okay too. It's your choice."

She looked at him, her eyes large and shiny with unshed tears and said nothing for a long moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity before saying quietly in a voice Throttle could barely recognize and had to strain to hear.

"I… I think I'd like to try… but I'm not ready to be touched that way Throttle, I'm not sure if I ever will be. But I'd like to try."

He smiled at her and placing a hesitant arm around her shoulders watched for her reaction. When she leaned slightly into him and rested her head lightly against his chest he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in and kissing her chastely on the top of her head sat back to watch what was left of the movie.

__

I don't want a thing from you

Bet you're tired of me waiting

For the scraps to fall 

Off of your table to the ground

La dada dada dada dada

I just want to be here now

A month and a half later:

Throttle lay in the darkness listening to the sound of Blade's soft even breathing, she shivered slightly and he pulled the blankets up more securely around her shoulders. She settled back down with a murmur of contentment and rubbed her cheek against his chest before sinking back into deeper sleep.

Smiling he reached over to the nightstand, moving slowly so as not to jostle her. He slid them on and took the moment to admire the woman who'd become such a large part of his life. Her beautiful, ebony hair fanned out over the blankets like spilled ink and obscured the lines of scar tissue he knew marred her shoulders and thought distantly that he hadn't felt this content in a long time. 

His good mood faded slightly when he came to the tattoo that wrapped around the upper part of her right arm. He hadn't noticed it for awhile because of her tendency to wair long sleeves and the dark color of her fur but now that he'd gotten a good look at it he knew it's meaning. 

It was a simple design; simply a connecting jagged line with a dot in each indentation. It would only hold any significance to a Martian. A jagged line with dots in the indentations, the Martian symbol for pain, a never-ending circle of pain.

So much pain for one as young as her. She'd told him everything tonight, along with her telling him she was ready. He'd never before suspected that he could feel so angry and so happy at the same time. For though he wanted nothing so much as to hunt the son of a rat who'd hurt her down and make him pay, he also wanted to cheer because she hadn't just agreed to give him her body, no she'd also given him her trust. He only hoped he was worthy of it.

Because he'd finally realized that he loved her. It hadn't come in one big blinding flash of insight, no there was no big epiphany, and he'd fought the realization every step of the way. But in the end it all came down to this, she'd slowly become more and more important to him and while he'd been busy trying to come up with as many different, logical reasons why he couldn't love her she'd wormed her way into his heart.

He hadn't told her yet, he was pretty sure that would spook her, no he was sure of it. And she still had a lot of healing to do. There were still days when she tried to close them all out or started snapping for no reason. It wouldn't be easy and they had a long way to go but Throttle was going to make it work, even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming to do it. 

Blade mumbled something and he looked down at her tenderly. After all it would be worth it.

__

I am hanging on every word you say 

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside your door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be

I am hanging on every word you say 

And even if you don't want to speak tonight 

That's alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit

Outside your door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or settings but the ones I created are mine

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or settings but the ones I created are mine! Mine I tell you!!! Mwa ha ha ha.

Setting: Three months after the last Chapter. 

Author's Notes: First I would like to extend my heartfelt condolences to the friends and family of the poor people who were killed in the horrible tragedy of last week. In times like this we must all pull together and stand tall, my tears and prayers are with you. This chapter is written in first person from Blade's perspective I seem to have a need to experiment. 

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter 7

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon 2001

Standing here, watching the rain come down, I can almost forget sometimes that things are the way they are. That I'm not as alien to this city as this planet is to me. But I am and the fact remains that if even one of the people rushing back to their warm, dry homes took a good look at me, standing here on the curb they'd run screaming, no question. 

It's a stupid thing to do, stand right out here in the open like this leaning against a building without even my helmet to hide behind. But hey, what the Hells, the one good thing you can say about this part of town is that people don't ask too many questions.

Throttle would pitch a fit… Wait. No. I don't want to think about him just now, maybe later but not now. 

I had to get out. To think. I've been doing that a lot lately. Thinking. Gods only know today has given me enough to think about.

I better head inside, as well as these new drugs Robin's got me on are working, I still chill easily, and I don't just have myself to think of anymore. Not since Throttle went and changed things.

Damn it! I wasn't gonna think about him tonight. But then at this point I'm not even sure that's possible.

Oh, well. I know a place not too far from here. Guy who owns it can keep his mouth shut. For a price.

I was right, the guy can keep his mouth shut. A couple extra twenties and he's your best buddy for life. Or until someone else offers him more. Business as usual. 

But that's just the way the universe works; birds fly, fish swim, slimeballs except bribes, and life as we know it continues.

In a way it's almost reassuring, it's good to know that some things are consistent, especially when your life just got turned upside down.

Amazing, how your whole life can change in just the half an hour it takes for Robin to run a few simple tests. When I went to see her this morning I was sure it was just a few side-affects from the drugs, the headaches, the nausea, the exhaustion, all of it. It never occurred to me that I might be… pregnant.

Pregnant. I've been wandering around in a state of shock ever since. How could this have happened!? We'd been so careful. Oh Gods, what am I going to tell Throttle.

Not that I don't think he would stand by me. No, that's the least of my worries, and the greatest. I mean lets face it, I'm no prize catch, I practically got him on the rebound, and no matter what he says or does part of me is always sort of wondering, what if one day he looks at me and decides he wants out. And now I know he wont, that he'll probably be with me forever if only out of duty.

Duty. I've started to hate that word.

And what in the Hells am I going to do with a kid? I am NOT mother material. Not like Angel who has enough kindness and patience for two of me. 

She and Modo announced that they're tying the knot earlier this week. Can't say I'm surprised. In away I've been expecting it for months now. Its amazing what a matched set they are, I figured it was only a matter of time before they got hitched and started their own little gray furred brood. Now isn't THAT ironic.

I wish Gun were here, he'd know what to do. 

Gods! I miss you bro. It's been the worst kinds of hell imaginable, not knowing where you are, if you're alive or dead. Sometimes I think it's the not knowing that's the worst. At least if I knew then I could get on with my life. No, not get on with it just cope with it.

In a way it's funny, Angel always looked up to me, saw me as this unbreakable pillar of strength. But I'm not; Gun was always my strength.

And now Throttle's my strength. I think Gun would have liked him, if he didn't kill him with his bare hands first.

At least now when I'm here alone I can admit it, I love him. I love him more than I ever dreamed it was possible to love another person. And it hurts 'cause I don't know if he feels the same way, if he'll ever feel the same way.

And now I'm going to have his baby, and in a way that makes it that much better, and that much worse. 'Cause now even if he leaves me I'll have a part of him with me, a baby who'll be as beautiful as him. 

And he is beautiful though I'll never say that out loud, I cringe just thinking about what Vinnie and Modo would have to say about that little statement. But it doesn't change the fact that he is beautiful, and golden, and strong, and brave. 

Good Gods! I sound like one of those romance novels Charley's always got her nose in.

My instincts kick in as I hear a sound at the door. Bolting of the bed and into a defensive position as the door made that distinctive clicking sound it only makes when unlocking.

Hells!!! Fucking Bloody Hells! What had I been thinking. Or rather how could I have gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard this guy coming? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!!

I tense as the door swings open no matter what no one is hurting my baby.

But its not one of Limburger's goons, there's no henchman to drag me back to Karbuncle. No it's HIM. 

Throttle. I shouldn't be surprised, aside from Vin he probably knows me better than anybody.

But I have no time to dwell on that as he starts to yell. Raging at me for doing something so stupid, so irresponsible. But there's something different about his voice, something I can't place. And then it hits me like the proverbial ton of bricks and I know what that tremor in his voice is. It's fear. 

And then I notice something else. Throttle my beautiful golden warrior, who's seen countless battles without so much as flicker of emotion is crying. 

And I stand and take his hand, leading him over to the bed where I tell him. And we cry, tears of joy this time.

And you know I was wrong, Throttle wasn't my strength. We're each other's strength.

I don't know what the future holds but we'll face it as we are now together.

__ __


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As I hope I've made it clear by now I own nothing but my own creations. Any resemblance my own characters and settings have to any other work is purely coincidental. 

Setting: A month after the last chapter. 

Author's Notes: Well I think I'm back to my old style now and I promise to stop jumping around on ya all. 

The Blade and Angel Saga: Chapter 8 

By Jcdracon

Copyright Jcdracon All Rights Reserved

A Martian Spacecraft Orbiting Earth:

With a sigh Carbine turned and stared out the window at the planet of swirling blue, green and white below. It was a pretty enough place, she mused, but she was still hard pressed to figure out the attraction it held for some of the others of her species. One tan colored male in particular.

It wasn't that she still loved him. Over the months since he'd broken it off she'd come to realize that it had been inevitable, they had changed too much over the years, they were too alike, and too different. When he had refused to come back home it had been her pride that had been damaged not her heart.

Still, she hadn't quite convinced herself that the female Blade hadn't been at least partly responsible for their break-up. She slanted a glance at the hansom male mouse acting as Stokers co-pilot. She'd seen him in action and knew that he was probably one of the best fighters they had (there were speculations that he'd be making General within a year), maybe she should see if he was interested, and put her and Throttle on equal footing.

She took the time to study him as she pondered this thought. He was tall 6'7 at least with dark red fur and longish red/brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. And that body! He'd been just about all any female under 40 had been able to talk about since he'd shown up at one of their most cleverly hidden bases with a band of some of the scruffiest mice she'd ever seen in tow and offered an alliance with the freedom fighters. But maybe the his most compelling and repelling features were his eyes, dark green in color and seemed to be able to see straight into your soul. She'd seen more than one hardened Plutarkian quail when pinned by those eyes. 

Odd how she couldn't remember his name at the moment, she knew she'd heard it somewhere but it wasn't commonly used in their ranks. Almost everyone, young or old, friend, foe or casual acquaintance simply referred to him as "Big Red" the name his followers had given him.

And they were without question HIS followers, with a loyalty she wouldn't have credited them with if she hadn't seen it for herself they blatantly refused to follow any orders that did not directly from him. Oh they were brilliant warriors, their unit had taken down more plutarkians, rats and sand raiders than any other, they were just very particular about who was in command of these spectacular raids. And any attempt to split them up had been quickly and efficiently put to rest.

She had little doubt that they considered themselves almost completely separate from the freedom fighters. Upon being asked to done the regulation uniforms all freedom fighters sported Red had simply glared at the poor flustered rookie (who'd had the misfortune to deliver that particular message) and stated gesturing to the battered civilian wair they all wore, "These are our uniforms, we started out wairing them we'll finish wairing them and no one, not even your commanders can change that." The subject was never raised again.

Well that wasn't such a bad thing she mused, taking in the sight he made decked out in his standard dark blue jeans with the right knee torn out, his slightly lighter blue denim vest, and the dark brown leather fingerless glove that wrapped comfortably around his right hand and matched the color of his beaten up old boots. He seemed to have a real liking for that shade of leather she noted noticing his ever present armband was still settled comfortably on his right upper arm and his belt were both almost the exact same color. Also they were both circled with gold studs that matched the five in his left ear. 

In a way he almost reminded her of Throttle, the same cool headedness, the same loyalty and dedication to his comrades, but there was one thing that truly set them apart, Red's blind hatred of plutarkians. Oh sure, Throttle hated plutarkians as much as any other mouse but Red, Red hated them with a passion that was almost fanatical. And everyone he could get his hands on was questioned mercilessly about missing street kids of all things! As if they didn't have enough problems to deal with without bringing personal vendettas into it. Still on the plus side they had one of the most dedicated warriors many of them had ever seen on their side, so what if he had a few unpleasant quirks.

It must have been his hatred for plutarkians that made him volunteer for this assignment. Because everyone of their rank knew that they weren't just heading to earth so the priest traveling with them could marry Modo and Angel but because they had decided that it was time the plutarkian influence on earth was removed, once and for all. 

Already other teams of mice were getting into place in cities with known plutarkian leaders present. When the time was right they would attack and clean out the stink fish infestation in one fell swoop. At least that was the plan.

Again her focus sharpened on Red, sure maybe they weren't gonna get married and live happily ever after buy hey, a simple overture couldn't hurt. With that in mind she unbuckled her seat and moved towards the cockpit. 

He was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't notice she was coming until she put her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't expecting the reaction she got, he whipped around, hand instinctively going to the blaster at his side. Taking in who she was he relaxed a little and stared hard at her. She froze as his eyes caught and trapped her gaze (not unlike that of a deer caught in the headlights) and in a dispassionate voice he said, "Did you want something? If not I suggest you get back to your seat, we're almost ready to land."

She stammered a quiet no and stumbled back to her seat, her face burning with humiliation. She hadn't reacted that way to a male since, EVER! What on mars was the matter with her? It really didn't matter she supposed, he really wasn't her type anyway.

She shivered as she remembered the way he had instinctavly moved to grab his blaster. Now she remembered his name, it really suited him quite well. Gun.

With a sigh she settled back as they began their decent.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Quigley Field Scoreboard:

Throttle crept up the stairs leading to the room he and Blade now shared as quietly as he could, pushing open the door he stopped and grimaced. Lying curled up on their bed was Blade, blissfully asleep.

Regretfully he moved into the room and stood by the bed, putting off the unwelcome task of waking her for as long as he could. 

She hadn't been getting nearly enough rest lately, the mild nausea that had first troubled her had evolved into a near constant state which made it nearly impossible to even smell food with out retching. But these boughts had a tendency to hit right when she least needed them, in the dead of night when she should heave been sleeping. 

But cuddled up underneath the blankets in one of his old T-shirts she looked so peaceful, so content, it was nearly impossible to imagine how irritable she had been lately with regards to what she liked to call his incessant hovering. The urge to protect her was strong and he knew that she found his attempts to take care of her annoying at best smothering at worst, a fact she made no secret of.

He really, REALLY didn't want to wake her up! In fact he wouldn't if it weren't for two things, 1) Stoker had hinted quiet strongly that he wanted her there when they landed, and 2) There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Blade would chew him out royally if he didn't get her up in time. 

Accepting the inevitable he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. Her eyes formed two green slits and she mumbled an incoherent "Wha?…" While giving him a look that said plainly that this had better be good.

"Stoker just radioed in," He said as he sat down beside her. "You said you wanted me to wake you in time to see them come in." 

"Oh." She sat up and then looked down at the bed spread guiltily, "I'm sorry, about how I acted earlier."

Throttle was confused for a minute and sat still trying to think of what she meant. Then it came to him that she must be talking about how she'd lost patience with him earlier that day and yelled at him. He wasn't angry about that, he knew she'd had a headache that morning and he had been more cloying than he should have, not letting her do anything for herself. It had taken Vinnie hunting him down and confronting him with his behavior to get him to snap out of it, ending his lecture with "She's pregnant Bro, not crippled." 

But now wasn't the time to brood about his own behavior, right now he had to make sure she didn't start beating herself up about this. He knew that she loved him, even if she hadn't been able to say the words yet, just as he knew that she secretly feared he was only staying with her out of duty. And that hurt a bit but given all the other shit that had happened to her hardly unexpected, all he could do was wait, and do every thing in his power to prove to her that it wasn't the case. 

"It's okay, I know you were hurting and I was being a jerk." He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes deciding it was time to lay it all on the line. "Look, I know I've been getting on your nerves lately, I probably will again. But the fact is I love you," He felt her tense beside him, "And I'm not just saying that. I love you and I love our child and I want you to be safe. Now I'm gonna get out of line and I need you to keep right on putting me in my place when I do, cause I never want you to be unhappy again."

She blinked at him and with a sob crumpled against his shoulder, hot tears soaking his fur and changing it from gold to brown. And in a small voice he had to strain to hear she choked out two words that tilted his world on its access "Love you."

They sat like that for awhile, it could have been hours, it could have been seconds, but for that little space in time they were the only people who existed. 

Finally Blade ended the moment by pulling away and looking up in to his eyes said, "Come on, we'd better go meet the others." And began rummaging around in the small dresser they'd managed to cram into the little room looking around for something respectable. 

"Yeah, I bet the they're wondering what happened to us." He replied and wondered absently if he should change his slightly stained bandana for another one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On the roof of the scoreboard two gray mice sat cuddled together watching the sky.

Looking down at the female he'd come to love more than life itself Modo said, "We'd better be getting in."

Two large blue eyes looked back at him as Angel answered, "I guess your right, we don't want to be late." 

"Yeah, unlike Vin and Charley, where did they disappear to anyway?"

"They're at the garage, Vinnie thought something was wrong with his bike so Charley promised to check it out."

They smiled at each other, they all knew about Vinnie and Charley's not so secret relationship. But considering the pains they had gone to to keep it under wraps none of them had the heart to tell them that the cat was out of the bag. 

"Well just so long as they show up I guess we can't complain." The big mouse said, happy that both his best bros were as content as he was and in love with the two best ladies (with the exemption of Angel and his gray furred mama) that he had ever known.

With that thought in mind he turned two his fiancé and asked "So how is Blade feeling?"

"Frustrated with Throttle and terrified that she's not mother material." She snorted slightly to show what she thought of _that_ idea. Blade was one of the most maternal people she knew, certainly more so that her own mother. Just look at how she'd taken care of her, in many ways she was the only real mother she'd ever had. No scratch that she was more of a protective big sister.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash streaking down from the sky. 

"Modo look!" She exclaimed pointing.

"Looks like they're here." He said.

With that he drew her gently to her feet and holding hands the descended down the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The ship (For once) landed without incident and as the six of them gathered around the hatch opened and a walkway descended to the ground.

Stoker was the first to make his way out of the ship with Carbine following closely behind and the kindly old priest who had been taken in by the freedom fighters early on in the war made his way over to the happy couple to be. But these things passed by, unnoticed by Blade whose gaze was focused entirely on the single mouse still standing into the hatchway. 

She let out on little choked off word "Gun?" they both raced forward and were in each others arms, tears of joy rolling down their faces.

"Good ta see ya little sis." He said, his normally calm voice shaking.

"Right back at ya big bro." She replied her voice just as shaky.

Stoker, looking incredibly smug shattered the moment by saying "I love family reunions, don't you?"

The two siblings broke apart reluctantly and Blade turning toward the others started introductions. 

"Everyone, this is my brother. Gun. Gun I'd like you to meet Charley, Vinnie, Modo and this is…"

"The bastard that got you pregnant." He cut in as she gestured towards Throttle. At her stunned look his gaze softened and he explained, "Any changes in health are reported Blade. Stoker thought I should know."

He smiled at her and giving her a slight push said, "Why don't you go get everyone settled inside? I wanna have a talk with Throttle here."

At he pensive look he smiled slightly, "Don't worry, there'll be no bloodshed I promise."

With a sigh and a few more ancious glances she moved everyone inside. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance the large red mouse turned and faced down the other male. 

Eyes narrowed menacingly as he hissed out his terse warning. "Okay hotshot I'm gonna make a few things clear right from the start. The one and only reason I'm not braking every bone in your miserable body is that Stoker said you're a standup guy. But if you ever make my sister or that kid even minisculy unhappy I'm gonna hunt you down like a dog and kill you in the slowest most painful way I can think of. And trust me after what happened to her before I've given a lot of thought into what I'd do to any guy who made my sister unhappy. I let her down before but it won't happen again, I'm going to be watching you like a glider hawk. You got that?"

"Got it." Throttle replied. If there was one thing they agreed upon it was keeping Blade happy.

"Good." 

The two males turned and headed inside, if not as friend than at least not as enemies. Gods knew they both had enough of those.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was a beautiful wedding. Modo was proud and strong in the freedom fighter equivalent of a dress uniform. While Angel looked stunning in a simple yet elegant dress of the pale green all Martian brides wore. The love they had for each other was obvious to everyone present.

After a lot of thought they'd decided to have the ceremony that night out on the field in the open air.

And as the priest finished the ceremony the two newlyweds kissed, with their closest friends and the glittering galaxy above as their witnesses.


End file.
